


Pseudoclassic

by kaige68



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Use of the word of the day in a drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pseudoclassic

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for Word of the Day 1/10/13 at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing, this is fiction, I make no profit.  
> 

They were undercover, pretending to be a very wealthy couple, looking at ridiculous real estate. At an open house that they had to be vetted for (thank you Chin). But there they were, on a tour with 4 other couples, absorbing the _sweeping views,_ the _hand-crafted majesty_ and the _pseudoclassical stylings_.

Kono kept giggling.

Danny asked a silent _what?_

“Inconceivable!” She whispered as they took in the window-wall. When Danny still wasn’t clued in Kono went on. “She keeps saying _pseudoclassic_ , sounds too big. Reminds me of _I don’t think that means what you think it means_.” They both giggled.


End file.
